Breaking Dawn, For Lack of a Better Title
by itsSwitzerlish
Summary: Takes place where Eclipse left off. Includes the wedding, the lemon, the change, and after. Characters may become a little OOC but ill try not to. NOW DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I only put them through their own personal hell if I feel like it. :)**

_The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a_

_few scattered drops that made faint thuds as they struck_

_the grass._

_I glowered at the sky._

_"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of wa-_

_ter from my cheeks._

_"Rain's not the problem." I grumbled. "it just means_

_that its time to go do something that will be very unpleasant _

_and possibly highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

_"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm _

_going to need that ring. Its time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly_

_dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached _

_into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a _

_side trip."_

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third _

_finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of_

_eternity. _

* * *

Edward picked me up and put me on his back. I locked my arms and legs around him and he started to run through the misty rain to his car. I nuzzled my face in his neck, kissing him. Once at his car, he picked me off his back and put me in his arms. Then he opened the drivers door and sat down with me on his lap. I looked up at him and he gave me a light kiss. I sighed, wishing it would never end. But, alas, all good things must.

"Let's go." I said unhappily.

Edward put me in the seat next to him and turning on the car, he sped off.

The ride was nervous and quiet. I stared out the window, wondering how in the world I was going to approach the subject to Charlie. Edward let me stay absorbed in my thoughts, as im sure he was wrapped up in his own- or someone else's.

**(A/n: so did you like it? I hope I have captured the magic Stephenie Meyer has- if not, just keep rereading the excerpt from Eclipse. I would very much appreciate reviews. I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer, seeing as I've already written it. Tell me if at any point the characters are too OOC, 'kay?) **


	2. Breaking it to Charlie

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight/ New Moon/ Eclipse, blah blah blah blah blah... seriously, if i did would i be writing fanfic??? NO!!!! id be writing Breaking Dawn as fast as could!!!!!**

"Bella..." Edward said, breaking me from my reverie.

"Hmmm?" I said

"You know that Charlie wont be too happy that you're getting married. First of all, you're his only daughter, and secondly, you're only eighteen."

"Yeah," I said," but _you're _110."

"When you say it like that, I feel old." Edward said, smirking.

"You are, but at least you dont need a walker." I giggled, imagining Edward walking down the aisle with a walker.

"I'm not senile either," Edward laughed.

I laughed too, then looked at my glittering engagement ring. "Oh my gosh..." I breathed.

"What?" Edward asked, looking worried.

"I'm... getting _married._" I thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Isabella M. Cullen. I like it." all too soon, we turned into the driveway. I still had no idea what in the world i planned on saying. Edward hopped out of the car and walked to my door.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Not really, Mr. Cullen, but lets go." I replied, taking his hand.

Together, hand-in-hand, we walked to the front door. Suddenly, Edward stopped, reaching into his jeans pocket.

"I almost forgot..." he said in that tone when people suddenly remember something. **(a/n: what would you call that?) **from his pocket he conjured two black RAZRs. One he gave to me. I looked at the back and started laughing. On the back was a bright red apple and under it in white letters was 'Mrs. Cullen'.

Edward held out his phone. it was exactly like mine, but his said 'Mr. Cullen'. Edward looked sheepish.

"Alice." i said. It wasnt a question.

Edward nodded his head. It has unlimited text and Alice took the liberty of putting in every number you would ever need, including that _dogs._"

I flipped the phone open then texted **'thank you' **to Alice.

"Come, love. Charlie's waiting." My Angel said.

I grabbed his hand and together we faced whatever would happen.

As usual, we found Charlie on the couch in front of a baseball game. We walked into the living room. "Hey Bells! ... Edward." Charlie nodded in his direction.

"Ummm... dad? Can we talk?" I asked timidly.

"Sure..." Charlie replied just as warily. He was just as nervous. I wonder what he was thinking. I should ask Edward when I got the chance. I took a deep breath.

" Dad, I-" I looked at Edward. "_Edward_ and I have something important to say..."

Charlie exploded.. " WHAT??!!! YOU'RE _PREGNANT???!!!_" He advanced on Edward. "YOU SON OF A BITCH-"

"DAD!!!" I shouted. " _Please. _I am not pregnant."

Edward pulled me closer. "We're waiting to have sex until _after _we are married."

I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell what charlie was thinking: yeah right. He didnt have enough faith in me. There was'nt _too _much I was able to do about that. More than anything, what i was about to tell him woulnt make Charlie trust me much more. I continued.

"Dad... Edward and I are getting married." I sounded much more confident than i felt.

Charlie's face was unreadable. Almost like he was confused. And sad. Very sad. And just the tiniest bit of anger. "But, Bella. He _left _you."

"And I will regret it for as long as I live." Edward said politely. He turned my face up to his.

"I forgave you a long time ago." I whispered. A single tear slid down my cheek.

"That doesn't mean I forgave myself." he said, his topaz eyes penetrating mine. He wiped my tear off.

"Well..." Charlie said, ruining the moment. "I see that you both are very serious about this, and since you are eighteen I cant stop you." He sighed in defeat. I ran over and hugged him. "Thank you, Dad!". Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Alice got Edward and I cell phones." I replied. I went to Edward and he handed me his phone. I displayed them both to Charlie. When he saw them he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice..." he said, chuckling. "Okay you two. I'm sure that your family wants to hear the good news too, Edward." Wow. He spoke directly to Edward. Progress! Charlie kept talking. He was starting to ramble. "...Besides, there's an important game on, and-"

"Okay, Dad." I laughed. "We'll scram. Bye!"

"Good-bye, Charlie." Edward said, too polite, _as always._

"Bye, kids. Have fun! Oh, wait. Bella!"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Can I see the ring?" he asked.

Oh, yeah. The ring. I had forgotten all about that. It didn't feel heavy anymore. It felt- right. I went to Charlie, flashing the ring.

Charlie whistled through his teeth. "That's some ring. Was it expensive?"

Edward was at my side. "No, sir. It was my mother's. It was passed down from her to me."

"Oh." Charlie was clearly surprised. "Well. Off you go!"

Edward and I walked to his car. After shutting my door he went to his own and got in. Edward looked at me, smiling. "Now THAT wasn't so bad, was it?"

I shook my head no. Then I sighed. I opened my phone to find a text message from Alice. '**CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!' **it said. Then I accidentally pressed the camera button. And _then _I got an idea. Edward, can you pull over for a second?" He nodded, then pulled to the side of the road on the fringe of some woods. Quickly, I leaned over and planted one on him, right on the lips. When both of our eyes closed, i snapped a picture. Edward gave a start when the phone clicked. I let him look at it once it was my wallpaper.

Before I new what was happening, Edward was kissing me passionately, almost as if he wanted to cross the boundary that _I _had set. Then I heard the click of _his _phone.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! I got another text. It was Alice again. **'ALRIGHT FUN'S OVER. GET OVER HERE!!!!' **I sighed. "Let's go face the wrath of your- _our, _insane shopaholic exuberant sister that delights in tortureing me." Edward smiled and began driving again.

When we reached the house and stopped the car, I heard a sharp rap on my window, making me scream.

"Chill, Bella it's only me." said Alice. Quickly, she got me out of the car and started to run me to the house. Edward tried to save me, but Alice said, "Go away! We have work to do!"

**(A/n: Yay! a longish chapter! I hope you like it! I hate to do this, but i want at **_**least**_** five reviews! the longer it takes to get reviews, the longer I will take updating! )**

**- liss**


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping With Alice

**OMG thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad people like my writing! ******

**Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Twilight is MINE!!!!!! Wait- it's not? cry**

I found myself in Alice's room. Alice started talking.

"Okay, so you'll be getting married August 13th and I have a few good places we could rent out…"

I cut in. "Alice, I want a backyard wedding." I pointed to the vast backyard. "Over there, with the sun setting behind us… a sparkling coven of vampires is not ideal."

Alice looked sad. "But Bella, I'm your coordinator. You said I could do whatever I wanted."

I looked at her, then out the window. "Yes… but IM the Bride. We can have the ceremony there, and do you know what you want for the reception?"

Alice's face lit up. "YES!" she exclaimed, and then proceeded to tell me about a fancy place especially for large gatherings such as weddings.

"Perfect." I said. "Now, what about bridesmaids…" Alice looked ecstatic. "I'm not sure who I want my Maid of Honor to be, Alice. On one hand, I want you, but Angela is my best friend, so…"

Alice stopped me. "I would love to be your Maid of Honor, but you won't hurt my feelings if you pick Angela. Actually, I think you should pick her."

I smiled. "Angela it is. I think I'll call her now." I pulled out my phone and found Angela in the Address Book. Angela answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela."

"Bella!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

I took a deep breath. "Well, Edward and I are getting married-" I held the phone away from my ear as Angela squealed. Alice smirked.

"OMG Bella congrats!!!"

"Thank you. As I was saying, Edward and I are getting married, and I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor?"

"Bella I'm HONORED! Of course I will! When should we get together so we can plan?"

I looked at Alice. "Today's fine," she said. I repeated this to Angela. "You know how to get to the Cullen's house, right?"

"Yes, I think I have the directions left from the graduation party. See you soon!"

"Bye, Angela." I hung up. Then I thought of something. "Hey Alice… you know that little wedding thing about 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

Alice's face lit up like a light bulb. "Bella, I have the perfect thing! We will get you a blue garter, your something new is a secret, which will be presented to you on your wedding day. This tiara is old, and maybe Angela will let you borrow something."

I thought about that. Then I smiled. "Sounds good. By the way, don't tell Angela about my dress yet. It would seem… suspicious."

Alice smiled. "No problem."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oops… forgot to let everyone know another human was coming over!"

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, "you have a guest!"

"Coming!! I shouted. I ran down the stairs, and just when I thought I could get away without falling, I tripped on Emmett's feet. Luckily, Edward was standing right next to him and caught me before I hit the ground.

"OMG Bella!" Angela exclaimed excitedly. She ran to me and gave me a large hug. "Bella I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

Angela froze, pulling away from me and put on a business-like stature. "Sooo… where's the ring?"

I showed it to her, feeling a blush creep up to my face.

"Oh… my… God…" Angela whispered.

"Okay, okay, ogle later. We have business!

"Alice…" I whined. Angela giggled.

On the way to her room, Alice stopped at Rosalie's room.

"C'mon, Rose."

Rosalie, who was looking at a fashion magazine with a highlighter in hand, raised an eyebrow then followed the estrogen procession.

"Okay, I have a few ideas on bridesmaid's dresses, but what do you think?" Alice began when we were comfortable in her room.

"I like this one." Angela said, pointing at a red satin gown.

"I like it too." I said. "Rose?"

She nodded.

"Yay!" Alice said, looking excited. "Let's go shopping!"

We all went down the stairs. "Bye everyone we're all going shopping!" Alice called.

On my way out the door Edward grabbed my arm. "Have fun," he whispered in my ear, then he kissed me on the lips. I blushed a deep red. "Bye," I said. "I'll see you later if I don't die." Then Alice pulled me out to Rosalie's BMW, with Rosalie and Angela already inside. "Where are we going?" I asked when everyone had settled in. "David's Bridal." Alice said, "then to the mall."

I groaned. Angela looked at me questioningly. "Bella doesn't like shopping." Alice said with a disgusted tone of voice.

"Not with Alice, I don't" I whispered to Angela. "I HEARD THAT!" Alice said accusingly. "Heard what, Alice? I didn't hear anything. Did you hear something, Rose?" I said, playing innocent. "Nope." Rosalie responded, popping the p, "not a word." Of course that was a lie, but Angela didn't need to know that.

**Yay another chapter up!!!! I'm happy that people actually read this and I give thanks to those who review. Please tell me if I need to fix anything, like if the characters are too OOC. By the way, what does AU mean? Awful underpants? Author Utopia? Amazing Umbrella? (ella, ella, e, e, e, under my umber-ella…) lol. Sorry long author's note, now what did I actually want to say?? Oh, yeah! I don't have a beta or anything, so maybe if someone wanted to? Idk just a thought. OK please press the purple? Blue? Uhmm… rainbow colored button and review!!!!**


	4. Authors NOte: dont worry nothing bad

**Sorry authors note. I will be changing my pen name. why? Because I can!**

**New pen name will be : itsSwitzerlish!**

**Thank you!!! **

**You know, just when I have an excellent opportunity to ramble something nonsensical, I cant think of a single thing! I must be sick!!**


	5. Chapter 3: To the Mall We Go!

**Yay! Another chapter!!! Thank you all for the reviews, they make me smile uberly. Who knew how gratifying reviews were??? **

**Disclaimer: ill try.**

**Edward: you can do it!**

**Me: I can't! sob**

**Edward:dazzle **_**please?**_

**Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! Wow… that was strangely involuntary…**

**Edward: good job. Have a cookie. **

**Me: OMG COOKIE!!! covet**

**Edward: there. The dork has spoken. Now read and review about the crap she puts us through.**

* * *

Chapter 3: To the mall we go!

The drive took longer than usual, as we couldn't go vampire speed with Angela in the car.

I had grown accustomed to going fast- almost enjoying it. But there was still no way I was going to

trade in my old truck for _any_ car.

When we finally made it to David's Bridal, we hopped out of the car and excitedly walked in.

Alice went straight to the register and talked to a member of the staff. Meanwhile, Rosalie, Angela, and I went to browse. Rosalie got lost among the frilly pastel colored dresses. I shuddered, imagining Angela, Alice, and Rosalie in pastel pink dresses. Not even a good kind a pink. More like a peach. I giggled to myself. Alice would kill me if I put her in pastels.

I lead the way to less cheesy looking stuff, Angela tagging along behind me. We stopped at a red number. It was floor length and silky looking at the top, with tool at from the waist down. The back was simple. It was plain and cut to the mid- back region.

Angela spoke first. "What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

We moved on to another dress. It was cream colored. I shook my head no. Angela nodded her head and we went on to another dress. For about an hour we went through the same routine, finding a dress, deciding if it was nice enough, and so on and so forth. Finally, we went to the pastel section. I grimaced as we passed all the horrible pinks, yellows, purples, greens, and even shudder orange. But then something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I walked over to it. There, safely nestled between an apricot colored dress and a blue one, was the most beautiful dress I had seen today. It was floor length halter that trailed ever so slightly. It was multicolored. At the top it was a light cream, and it faded to red at the bottom. It was silky, and it had just the right amount of fluff.

"Wow…" Angela breathed.

"It's perfect!!!" I said happily. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Alice and Rosalie appeared on the scene, a salesperson in tow.

"Oh my God." Rosalie said. "I think we'll try this one."

The salesperson nodded. I looked at Alice and suppressed a giggle. She was standing in the midst of the ugly dresses with a disgusted look on her face. She kind of looked like she thought the dresses would eat her if she got too close.

The saleswoman was tall, thin, had dark brown hair, and looked to be about forty. Looks were deceiving, though. Within minutes she had Angela, Alice, and Rosalie in dresses, pins sticking everywhere. "I love it!" I said happily. They all changed back into their normal clothes, then Alice paid for the dresses and gave her phone number so she would know when the dresses were made and ready to be picked up.

"What about _your _dress, Bella?" Angela asked. I looked at Alice pointedly, then said, " I've already ordered mine. It should be shipped in about a week or so." Inwardly I smiled, pleased I had become a more convincing liar.

Next we went to the mall. Angela and I followed Alice and Rosalie to Victoria's Secret. I stopped right in front of the entrance. "No. we are _not_ going in there."

"_Please, _Bella?" Rosalie got on her knees in front of me and begged. I looked around us. We were making a scene. I scowled. "_Fine._" I said through clenched teeth. Alice squealed, Rosalie smirked, and Angela giggled as the three of them dragged me into my own personal hell.

First, we went to the bras, where I got refitted and I grabbed some more comfortable bras. Then came lingerie. Lacy _everything_. I followed Alice, cringing every time I accidentally brushed against some complicated, unidentifiable lacy thing. Then I found something. It was a dark blue silky v neck tank top with a matching set of boy shorts. There were two reasons I liked it. 1) Because Edward would like it, and 2) because there was no lace on it. When I tried it on I got approval.

"Perfect!" said Alice.

"Wear it on your wedding night!" Angela suggested.

"Edward will love it." Rosalie complemented.

After we were done in the lingerie, we went to the regular pajamas to find pajamas for me to wear before the wedding. Finally, we carried my crap to the register. I searched for my card but I couldn't find it.

"Ah-hem" Rosalie said, holding my card. I jumped for it, but Rosalie easily kept it out of my reach. "Hey!" I said, lunging again. Alice took the card and gave it to me. Except it wasn't the same. It said 'Isabella M. Cullen'. I looked at Alice, who had a smug smile on her face and tried to give the card back. Of course, she refused. "It's yours, Bella."

"I can't accept this!" I shot back.

The skinny blonde teenage girl said from behind the counter, "are you gonna, like, _pay _for that? There's a line."

And indeed there was. Grudgingly, I swiped my new credit card and signed the receipt as _Isabella M. Cullen._

After that episode, the humans were hungry. The four of us headed to the food court. As Angela and I ate, we talked about where we would go next. Alice and Rosalie excused themselves from eating, claiming they'd had a large breakfast. It looked as though they had, too. Their eyes were the lightest shade of butterscotch I've ever seen. After us humans ate, we went to American Eagle, as Alice was fed up with my jeans- and – a t-shirt look. Alice tried her best to get me into other stores, but I refused, complaining that I missed Edward and that Jasper probably would like to see what she got (Alice bought twice as much as I did).

The ride home was more fun as we talked about our day. Angela got a kick out of my refusal to have anyone give me gifts. Finally we were home.

When I walked into the Cullen's living room, arms laden with bags, I tripped and fell. I braced myself for impact, but of course my Angel was there to save me, as always. "Careful love. Did you have a good time?" I smiled and said, "surprisingly, I did."

"That's good." He swiftly kissed me. (**say that 10 times fast)** my heart fluttered and I blushed. Angela spoke up. "Okay Bella, ummm… I have to go home now. My mom just texted me."

I walked to Angela and gave her a hug. "Thanks for being my maid of honor!"

"Thanks for asking!" Angela said happily. Then she left.

"Wow it got dark." I said. "Can I just stay here tonight?" Alice jumped up and down on the spot. "Of course," said Edward. "It's your house too."

I smiled. "I'll call Charlie." I flipped my phone open and called Charlie. I instantly got the okay when I mentioned Alice holding me hostage in her room giving me a makeover. Charlie didn't want many details about that. He wasn't into that sort of thing. "Okay Dad, goodnight." I hung up.

Alice looked excited. "Will you _really _let me give you a makeover?" I sighed, knowing it was impossible to sway Alice when she made up her mind.

"As long as you don't go overboard…"

**YAY IT'S DONE!!!!!! Lol im uber happy. A nice long chapter for all you wonderful people. Tell me what you think! Press that there rainbow colored button and review!!! I want… ummm…. 10 reviews!!! I have to balance school, homework, being slightly social, and write!!! Review or… Emmett will eat you!!!**

**Emmett: I will?**

**Me: yes!**

**Emmett: shugs okay.**


	6. Authors Note 2: Still nothing Bad!

**OMG I am a bad person!!! I forgot to put little acknowledgement for xedwardxxloverx in the last chapter!!! I tried to edit it but its all so confuzzling.:) **

**So I decided to put it in an authors note. **

**As you can see.**

…

**Edward: hi.**

**Alice: hi!!!!**

**Me: …**

**Emmett: hello? Someone in there? (knocks on head)**

**Rose: psh. Losers. Watching a human. **

**Emmett: helloooooo???? (waves hand in front of face)**

**Me: RAWR!!!!**

**Emmett: (girlish squeal and jumps into Rosalie's arms)**

**Alice: I **_**knew **_**she was gonna do that.**

**Rose: (drops Emmett)**

**Emmett: oh no you DI-INT! (snaps fingers in z formation)**

**Everyone: … **

**Jasper: why do I have a feeling that everyone felt (which **_**I **_**felt) that everyone thought that they had a feeling-**

**Me: im confuzzled. **

**Edward: now what?**

**Me: BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!**

**Bella: how come im not in these random little thingys?**

**Me: idk I thought maybe you wanted to recover from that last shopping trip before I launched into a new chapter.**

**Vampires: how come we don't get breaks?**

**Me: your vampires!! You don't **_**need **_**them! **

**Cullens: oh yeah.**

**Me: well im tired so I think ill just take my laptop to my bed and read for a while, 'kay? Actually, I haven't been on YouTube in awhile… make sure you review for my real chapters or else ill have Emmett use you as a snack!**

**Alice: she really would. I had a vision.**

**Edward: great. **

**Me: Frosted Flakes! **

**Emmett: They're moooooore than good!**

**Me and Emmett: THEY'RE GREAT!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bite Me!

HERE IT IS

**HERE IT IS!! NEW AND IMPROVED!! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, yadda yadda yadda… just read the story.**

**Chapter 3****: Bite Me!**

An hour later I walked into Edward's room, with my hair simply done and with a manicure and pedicure. Edward was on his couch and listening to music. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said, kissing me.

"Mmmm…" I moaned. Then I yawned.

"You should sleep." Edward told me.

But I wasn't readly to sleep, not yet. I had hardly seen him all day. I wasn't going to waste time _sleeping_. "Would you like to see some of the things I got today?" I asked.

"Sure."

I got up from his lap and walked to my bags. "Turn around." I commanded. Edward got up from the couch and turned, facing the opposite wall. After he did that, I pulled out one of the things that I chose all by myself from one of the bags. I put on a pair of silky (a/n: struggles to find page 13) black pants and a matching tank top. "You can look now," I said.

Edward tuned around to face me. I modeled my PJ's, tuning on the spot. I stopped when my back was to him. Edward laughed when he saw the back of my pants, which said 'Bite Me!' in white letters. I smiled and blushed. "I thought you'd like it." We walked to the giant gold bed in the middle of the room and laid down.

"Bella, Bella…" Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed again when I felt his cool breath on my skin.

"That's Mrs. Cullen to you." I told him. "Thanks for the credit card, by the way. I'm sorry I spent so much money."

Edward pulled me close and smiled, stroking my cheek. "I don't mind. Besides, what's mine is yours."

I rolled over onto my back. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "My hairstyle hurts!" Edward sat up, pulling me with him. Then he started taking out my barrettes and bobby pins, dropping them on the floor next the bed. I hoped I wouldn't step on them in the morning. When he was done, I turned around and started kissing him. After a minute of that, Edward pushed us back into the lying position, me on my back and Edward landing lightly on top of me, never parting his lips from mine. I could feel every outline of his body, pressing into every crevice of mine (a/n: sigh). We were going farther than usual. Barely able to think, I reached my hands up and intertwined my fingers in his soft bronze hair. Edward sighed and pulled away. We were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Bella." Edward sighed, moving his mouth to my neck. I shivered from the touch of his cold hard lips.

"I love you too." I replied softly.

"So, did you find any dresses today?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yep! They're beautiful. They are off-white at the top and gradually fade to red at the bottom." I described.

"They sound lovely," Edward said, "but not nearly as beautiful as you'll be, I'm sure."

"Absolutely sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

I blushed. Then I thought of something. The perfect song to dance to at the wedding (A/n: its one of my favorites, and my dad and step mom danced to it at their wedding. Moving on!!) Edward got up and went to one of his CD shelves, and put it into the expensive stereo system. Then he put it to the right track and went to the bed again, lying next to me.

"How did you know it was 'Kind and Generous'?" I asked.

"Alice." He said simply.

He rolled onto his side, watching me as I began to sing along.

Kind and Generous by Natalie Merchant

La la la la la la la la la...

You've been so kind and generous, I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
For your selflessness, my admiration  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound, I'm bound to  
thank you for it...

I looked at Edward meaningfully while I sang that part.

La la la la la la la la la ...

You've been so kind and generous, I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
And I never could have come this far without you (I thought about when Edward left during this part)  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound, I'm bound to  
thank you for it...

Na Na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na na

Oh, I want to thank you for so many gifts you gave with love and tenderness, (I glanced at my ring)  
I wanna thank you  
I want to thank you for your generosity, the love and the honesty that you gave me  
I want to thank you, show my gratitude, my love and my respect for you,  
I wanna thank you

Oh I want to thank you, thank you, thank you,  
thank you, thank you, thank you...

I smiled as the song ended. Edward put another CD into the player. The song was 'Creep' by Radiohead (A/n: if you don't know this song look it up because it pwns!). When it started Edward sang along, his voice making Thom Yorke's voice sound hoarse (and he has a REALLY good voice, so that is really saying something. Of course, were talking about _Edward Cullen_...)

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry

I remembered my first day at Forks High, when I thought he hated my guts.

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

Even if Edward didn't believe it, I thought he had a soul…

I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control ( I knew he was referring to when he would change me)  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around (Oh, I definitely noticed)  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh

She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run...

I was reminded of my first visit to the Cullen household, when he kept expecting me to run away as fast as I could…

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want (Edward looked at me, telling me that he was going to do just about anything for me, even damn me)  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here...

Edward kissed me on the nose when the song ended. I smiled sleepily.

"I love you," I murmured. The last thing I remember is hearing my lullaby before I succumbed to sleep.

**Alright!! Woooooo!! I'm really sorry it took so long… I've been busy. School, homework, reading, new obsessions… ya know… the usual, right?? By the way, when I first picked up Twilight, I always knew that Edward's song was 'Creep'. I was amazed when I looked on Stephenie Meyer's website and I saw 'Creep' on her playlist. I was in the library at school and I was like: "whoa!! No way!!" random kid behind me: Shhhhhh!! Lol I'm glad I finally got it typed!! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Bathtub**

**-liss**


	8. The Last Note

To all of those that read this fanfiction…

I'm sure all of you who have read this since I first posted this story have guessed, but I wont be updating this anymore. I cant do it. This is what happened since my last update like 11 months ago:

I developed new interests, such as Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I got crappy grades, and my laptop and a lot of computer privileges got confiscated for 7 months.

In that time, the real Breaking Dawn came out. And it sucked. It really sucked. So, due to this, I am now turned off to Twilight. And I'm Team Jacob. XD

(Seriously, I wore a 'Team Jacob' shirt to the movie)

That's another thing- the making of the movie turned me off, too, because of all the stupid artards that JUST got into the series before the movie. And they LIKED Breaking Dawn. Yeah, because they didn't have to wait a YEAR to read it. RAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Anyways, I got into other series (Naruto and Death Note, namely) And I just don't think I can do this. Im not much of a writer. Im pursuing a career in Manga now.

My sincerest apologies to you all, and my beta will be getting a similar e-mail.

Don't get your hopes up, but if I really feel like it, ill just post everything ive written so far. Its only like 2 chapters.

Now, to all the Narutards out there…

My friend and I are writing a joint fanfic (three actually. Theres the main story, short stories to go with the main story, and a spin-off that's a modernish high-school one). This is a Naruto fanfic, with OC's and lots of plot re-arranging. We try our best to keep it somewhat similar to the original story line, though.

Please visit my deviantart, im trying to post more stuff. Its hard to find time to get out some quality stuff, due to scanner problems, and sometimes I don't wanna start a whole new computer project…

my deviantart name is Lissinater, btw

Sorry about this, really. But I don't want to continue, and I've procrastinated this authors note for waaay too long.


End file.
